Elizabeth's Adventure
by GryffindorGoddess-17
Summary: Elizabeth Roberts is a fourteen year old girl going back to school after the first holiday in years she has been home, she meets the Pevensies and is swept along with them for the ride. Set in Prince Caspian. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:** _Elizabeth Roberts is a fourteen year old girl going back to school after the first holiday in years she has been home, she meets the Pevensies and is swept along with them for the ride. _Set in Prince Caspian._

**This is my first Narnian FanFiction, so, please, be nice, but not too nice. I welcome all opinions but if it's all just hate then yeah... I'll just ignore it. But yeah! Please review on what you think of the first chapter, whether I should continue or not, **

**I do not own anything but Elizabeth Roberts and her family.**

**Thanks in advance, and please enjoy!**

* * *

_Finchley, September 1941._

"Neeh, neeh, neeh-neeh, neeeeehhh, Awwww did your Daddy leave you? Oh I wonder why? Wait. Just look at you." Lauren Thomas leered in Elizabeth's face. Joanie Williams laughed like a good sidekick.

Lauren reached down and took Elizabeth's book off her and dropped it on the floor. _Oh my gosh when will this teasing end? _This teasing had gone on for months, Lauren just loves the fact that Elizabeth's father is not in the picture anymore, Elizabeth has been ignoring Lauren and Joanie ever since. They both keep getting worse.

She stood up to her full height of 5"5 and squared her shoulders. Elizabeth looked deep into Lauren's eyes and opened her mouth to say something. She was interrupted by a male voice. "Do you wanna know a fact? Only cowards pick on people. They are either jealous. Or they are just looking for a fight." Elizabeth, Lauren and Joanie turned their heads towards the voice.

Elizabeth saw a tall boy with blonde hair and grey eyes standing in front of them with his arms crossed, she had a good look at him, he was very good looking, but Elizabeth doesn't have time to be interested in boys, even if they are smart and witty.

"I am not jealous of HER. Why would I? Just look at her! UGH!" Lauren said, sneering at Elizabeth as if she was just a bit of dirt on her shoe. "You're still a coward aren't you?" The boy replied, he was not going to back down.

"Why don't you two girls run off and go put some make up on or go tease some who is a little bit shorter at least your own size." the boy said waving Lauren and Joanie off. They disappeared quickly after giving both the boy and Elizabeth stinking glares.

The boy bent down and retrieved Elizabeth's book. He handed her book back to her murmuring "The Little Prince. Good book, where'd you get it from?" "Thank you. I got it from my Mother's library at home," Elizabeth said politely.

"I'm Peter. Peter Pevensie." Peter said, thrusting his hand forward. " Elizabeth Roberts." Elizabeth took his hand and shook hands. "Are they always like that? Those girls? Are they always picking on you?" Peter asked. "Yes pretty much, I don't know why but they do. It's getting annoying. Susan sees them do it but doesn't say anything." "That's not like her," Peter replied thoughtfully "It's not? She just walks by." Elizabeth muttered.

Three boys, Lauren and Joanie sauntered up to the bench Elizabeth and Peter were sitting on all with horrible looks on their faces. "That's him!" Lauren said pointing at Peter. "Oi, Gay boy." the ringleader called James yelled in Peter's face.

"OI GAYBOY!" James yelled again. "I'm talking to you!" "Ok, what do you want?" Peter asked. "Picking on my little sister now is it? That is very pathetic. How would you like it if I picked on your sister?"

"Which one?" "What?" James asked "I have two sisters, so I ask again, which sister?" Peter explained. "Any of them I don't care." James replied though he was clearly baffled. "You wouldn't even dare to try." Peter stated simply. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because, I didn't pick on your sister. I was helping Elizabeth, seeing as you sister picked on her." "My sister isn't a bully." "Well she takes after you…" Peter said under his breath. James heard "What did you just say?!" James demanded.

Peter stood up to his full height, which was at least a foot taller than James, "Nothing, don't worry." Peter said, he began to walk away from James. "Fight me." James said "What?" Peter asked. "Fight ME!" James bellowed. "No." Peter said. James pushed Peter. "Apologize!" "For what!" "For calling me a bully!" "Well, look at you it doesn't help when you're shoving me!" Peter and James started to fight. The two other boys joined in.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" the kids chanted. "Edmund!" Elizabeth heard the 9 year old Lucy yell as Edmund barged past her, to help Peter. It seems when ever Edmund took out one of the boys, another got up and jumped at Peter.

Elizabeth was in the front of the circle watching with dismay as Peter got slammed yet again, it wasn't nice to watch and Elizabeth wanted to go away but she couldn't leave the circle. Suddenly a loud whistle burst through the cries and broke the circle. Kids streamed everywhere, trying to get away from the two army soldiers. The two Army Soldiers ran to break up the fight, scattering the children quickly but one caught hold of Peter. "Act your age!" He yelled in Peter's face.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked later when the Pevensies were sitting on the same bench as Peter and Elizabeth had been sitting on earlier. "He bumped me. After I explained that his little sister is a bully for picking on Elizabeth Roberts."

"Who's Elizabeth Roberts?" Lucy asked. "She's the year above me Lucy, she goes to our school." Susan explained, Peter gestured to Elizabeth sitting on the floor reading her book. Peter stood up and walked to the edge of the tracks.

"Oh. So you hit him?" Lucy asked. "No. After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him." Peter said turning around. "Really is it that hard to walk away?" Susan asked.

"I shouldn't have to! I mean don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter asked. "Uh we are kids." Edmund stated. "Well I wasn't always!" Peter mumbled. Susan, Edmund and Lucy shared a quick look "It's been a year how long does he expect us to wait?"

, "I think it's time to accept that we live here now, there's no use in pretending any different." Susan argued looking around, she saw the boy who was crazy about her walking her way "Oh no, pretend you're talking to me." Susan said. "We are talking to you." Edmund replied. They were silent for a bit.

Lucy gave out a sharp cry. "Quiet Lu!" Susan whispered. Lucy jumped up and said, "Something pinched me." "Hey stop prodding." Peter said at Edmund, getting up. "I'm not touching you!" Edmund yelled, he and Susan jumped up at the same time.

"Will all of you just-what is that?" Susan asked. Elizabeth felt something drag her backwards, she yelped a little and quietly and shot up, dropping her book. The book was flung into the air and aimed at her head she cried out as the book hit her head and she fell down into unconsciousness. "It feels like magic!" Lucy squealed as a train went shooting past, the train carriages kept on coming.

"Quick, everyone hold hands!" Susan shouted over the noise, grabbing Peter's and Lucy's. "I'm not holding your hand-" Edmund yelled as Peter grabbed his hand, "Just!" The Pevensies watched as finally the last carriage shot past and it revealed a beautiful golden beach with bluey-greeny water rolling lazily up onto the sand. The cliff faces were white, like the White Cliffs of Dover. There were steps leading up to the top of the cliffs they were hidden away.

_Narnia, September 1941._

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy walked out of the cave slowly not noticing Elizabeth lying on the floor a little way back from them. Lucy stepped forward in front of them all and gave the rest a look and took off running. Susan bolted after her. They both shrugged off their cardigans and kicked off their shoes and socks. Peter smiled, looked at Edmund and took off running after the girls,

"I'm sure you're not as quick as me Ed!" Peter yelled behind his shoulder. Edmund bolted and caught up with him, he past him easily. They all jumped about in the sea, splashing each other.

"Ed? Ed!" Susan shouted. "What is it?" Peter asked "Where'd you suppose we are?" Edmund asked. "Well where do you think?" Peter said. "Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia."

The Pevensies didn't notice Elizabeth had woken up and walked out of the cave. She began wandering along the bottom of the cliffs, she found a foot hole and suddenly she was up on the cliff face, climbing.

They didn't notice her until she was nearly at the top. Lucy cried out "Look! It's a girl!" Everyone looked around to the cliffs. "Elizabeth!" Peter yelled. He had startled her, she lost her footing and fell a few feet. The Pevensies raced out of the sea and up the beach.

Peter and Edmund sprinted up the steps and up onto the top "Careful Ed!" Peter yelled. Elizabeth let out a short scream before she caught a bit of rock jutting out and holding on tightly.

She calmed herself down with a few breathing exercises and got her footing again and continued climbing. Peter got to where Elizabeth was climbing and grabbed her hand before she could fall again. He pulled hard and she shop up. She landed on his chest quite forcefully.

"Sorry" She mumbled rolling off him. She stood up just as Peter got onto his knees. She looked down to him and he burst, "What, were you thinking?!" He stood up to his full height. "You could have gotten yourself killed!" Peter shouted just as Edmund to them.

She hated it when people talk down to her and she wasn't surprised when she yelled "No! If I died, it would have been on your head!" She burst, "How? You were the one climbing! Those cliffs are dangerous!" Peter shouted. "Two years ago I was trained in a centre and taken out to proper cliffs like these, I know how to climb cliffs!" She took a deep breath and continued, "You should know to never startle a rock climber. As you just witnessed it could kill." She didn't look at Peter she just sat down and took her shoes and socks off.

She inspected her shoes, the leather was scuffed and was pulling away from the bottom and the sole of the toes was all rubbed off already, She tossed them aside. Peter looked at her with a glare and turned to Edmund.

They called down the cliffs, "Susan! Lucy! Come up!" Edmund yelled. Susan and Lucy began making their way up the cliffs by the hidden stairs.

Peter and Edmund turned away from Elizabeth and talked in low voices, then they turned back to her, Peter was still glaring at her for her outburst but Edmund started talking, "Do you know where we are?" Edmund asked, "I have no idea, I don't know how we got here either, I was knocked unconscious." She said, "Right, um, this is going to sound as if we are all going crazy but we're not in England anymore." Edmund said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, she sat up straighter, _not in England? then where are they? Scotland? Wales? Ireland?_ "We're in Narnia," Edmund said, "I hope you're going to explain where Narnia is," Elizabeth said, "It's a country that is not in our Universe." Peter said softly. "How...?" Elizabeth asked, trying to piece it all together. "By Magic, Elizabeth, Magic brought us here." Edmund said in a serious tone.

"Magic is real then?" Elizabeth asked, "It's very real in Narnia, but believe me, it's lovely here," Edmund said, Elizabeth looked out over to the sea and thought over what she ad ust been told, _Narnia, Magic is real, another Universe, not in England anymore._

"Let's go explore!" Lucy said excitedly, her and Susan had checked over Elizabeth to make sure she was fine. Once done they turned to the boys and demanded to explore, they set off with Peter ahead of them with Edmund and Susan, Lucy and Elizabeth walking behind.

"Who's Aslan?" Elizabeth asked suddenly, she held her breath waiting for them to answer, she looked at each of them in turn. "He's the Great Lion." Lucy whispered so quietly Elizabeth had trouble hearing her, "Why do you ask?" Susan asked, she looked suspicious. "We haven't mentioned him to you," Edmund said, sounding equally suspicious.

"No, but I dreamt of someone called Aslan, when I got knocked out and I dreamt of Aslan. He told me, that I'm going to wake up somewhere, he didn't say where, but he said that this place will help sort out my problems." Elizabeth explained.

"Oh. What problems are they?" Susan asked. "I don't know what the problems are." Elizabeth replied, there was an awkward silence between them all. "Luce!" Peter called throwing a bright red apple at her. Lucy caught it and bit into it, she swallowed.

"Thanks!". They walked in silence until they got to the site. Lucy wandered away from the others, "Wonder who lived here" Lucy asked with a gorgeous view behind her. Susan bent down and picked up something golden. She looked at it and said. "I think we did" She was holding a golden chess piece.

"Hey, that's mine, from my chess set." Edmund said looking at the chess piece "Which chess set?" Peter asked joining the group. "Well I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley did I?" Edmund joked, taking the chess piece of Susan. Lucy looked around at the wall.

"Can't be" She whispered. She took off running towards the wall. Peter ran after her followed by the rest. Lucy took hold of Peter's hand and dragged him up on the dais. "Imagine walls" She told Peter placing him in front of rock. There was four different height rocks on the floor, Peter stood near the centre the second from the left. Edmund walked up onto the dais followed by Susan.

Edmund walked over to the far left and stood there. Susan was placed in front of the second to right and Lucy stood in front on the far right "And columns there" "And a glass roof" Elizabeth bowed her head slightly as Peter whispered "Cair Paravel" "We have got to find out what happened when we left Peter!" Susan cried "Yes I agree let's look around first" Peter decided.

* * *

**So what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing it though, it's fun!**

**My earlier question on whether to continue or not... should I? **

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I love reading them**

**I don't own anything but Elizabeth and her family! All credits to CS Lewis!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Peter pulled Edmund up front and Susan joined them and everyone started walking again in twos and threes. "Lucy?" Elizabeth asked, "Yes?" Lucy answered, "Why do you always look to Peter to make decisions?" Elizabeth asked, she knew this was because he was eldest but the way he reacts is different to what she expected. "Well He is the eldest here-" Lucy began but Elizabeth cut her off. "No I mean only he decides it's like he looks to you three for council, it's as if he's royalty!"

"Well... he is." Lucy said and then she rushed off when she saw Edmund kneel down beside an unnatural rounded stone. Elizabeth azed after Lucy, wondering what she had meant about 'he is.' "Catapults" Edmund said after a quick examination. "What?" Peter asked "This didn't just happen," Edmund said, gesturing to the large bit of wall still standing, surrounded by rubble. "Cair Paravel was attacked." Edmund finished.

Peter stepped towards the standing wall, it had a statue of something Elizabeth has never seen before built in the rock. Edmund stood up and followed. They cleared away the scattered bits of wood leftover and started to push against the wall. At first nothing happened and then the wall creaked and slid over the ground slowly. The wall revealed an old wooden door that had rotted in most places on the door.

Peter managed to knock the door hallway of it's hinges and push it open. Elizabeth took an involuntary step backwards as she spied the dark hole now showing where the door had been. Elizabeth has a deep fear of the dark ever since she had dreamed something and screamed for her father, but he wasn't there to help her. Elizabeth seemed to have zoned out and when she zoned back in, she was aware of the Pevensies once more.

Peter was standing by himself holding a wooden stick, and what looked like a scrap of Peter's shirt wrapped around it and Edmund held a shiny new torch. Edmund laughed and began to walk down the stairs, Susan and Lucy followed. "Aren't you coming with us?" Peter asked, "Y-yeah I am." Elizabeth answered, "What's up?" Peter asked, his eyes made Elizabeth tell him.

"I'm afraid of the dark." She admitted. "What? Really? You're not afraid of climbing stupid heights but you're afraid of the dark? Well there's no need to worry, I'll be right behind you." Peter said, his words gave Elizabeth some courage, and she took the first three steps. "That's not so bad is it?" Peter asked when she had stopped. "No it's not." Elizabeth said, she managed to make her way down to the bottom of the stairs.

Susan, Edmund and Lucy was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs beside an old looking gate, Peter crossed in front of them to the gate and pushed it open. Inside was a brightly lit room where it had four little alcoves on one side of the room, each with their own statue and large chest. Lucy ran to the far right chest and Susan ran to the one to the left of Lucy's.

Sword, shields, daggers, chain mail, bows and arrows were dotted around the room and so was old statues of lions and weird things, Elizabeth loved looking at them.

"Elizabeth!" Susan called. Elizabeth wandered over to Susan and Lucy, "Yes?" She asked calmly. "We've decided to change out of our school uniform, have you noticed it doesn't feel right to wear it?" Susan asked, Elizabeth nodded, she too had realised this. "So we've decided you'll have to have one of Susan's old dresses," Lucy said, "Yes, I think this one will fit you," Susan said, digging into the chest and pulling out a light blue dress that looked beautiful but looked easy to move in.

"Are you sure? I am only a year older than you?" Elizabeth asked, "It will fit you, Elizabeth, now go and find yourself some armour, over there, we don't know what's in this place anymore so we need to be safe." Susan explained, she folded up the beautiful dress and placed it on the floor. Elizabeth moved over to Peter and Edmund, who were talking in low voices.

They stopped when Elizabeth neared them. "Hello again," She smiled, "Hi there, you looking for a bow and arrow?" Edmund asked kindly. "Have you ever held one before?" Peter asked, "Nope, I would prefer a sword though," Elizabeth said, the looks on the boys' faces made Elizabeth want to laugh. "I've held a fencing sword before, so there's no need for you two to look so worried." Elizabeth said quickly.

"Well, Ed, find her one then, though not too heavy for her." Peter said to Edmund, who nodded and climbed over the array of swords, shields and everything else. "I'll find you a dagger too, those are handy," Peter said, ducking down and picking up a sheathed dagger, he stood to his normal height and handed Elizabeth the dagger. the head of the dagger was a silver lion, and it looked beautiful. "Thanks," Elizabeth said, Edmund came back with a sword with the same hilt and a shield with four squares, two yellow and two red.

Peter walked over to the only chest that hadn't been opened already. He reached in and pulled out a sword with the same Lion's head on the handle as on Elizabeth's dagger. He unsheathed the sword and repeated some words encrypted sword. "When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death" Peter said in a serious voice. "When He shakes His mane, we shall have spring again. Everyone we knew. Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers. They're all gone." Lucy whispered nearly in tears. "I think it's time we found out what's going on" Peter said in a loud voice.

He looked around the room with a serious look in his face, "You girls get changed first, Ed and I will be waiting upstairs for, just come up and tell us when you're done." Peter said, he and Ed headed for the old creaky gate and headed up the dark stairs. Elizabeth walked back over and placed her sword, shield and dagger where her dress had been, she shed her school uniform and left it neatly folded up beside her weapons, she pulled the dress on, glad that it had already been unfastened.

Lucy had already changed and fixed a belt around her hips, where a small bottle and a dagger that looked like Elizabeth's but had a golden lions head instead, both hung. She helped Elizabeth fasten her dress, "I remember there's a certain trick to getting these done up, and there you go. Now you know the trick." Lucy said happily. Elizabeth was glad that the dress was light, but warm, tight but comfortable and easy to move in.

"Thanks Lucy," Elizabeth said as she smiled at the younger girl, Susan threw a pair of blue boots that looked sturdy, Elizabeth pulled them on and noticed her dagger, and slipped it inside her left boot, still sheathed and then wrapped the sword belt around her hips. She shook her hair free from it's bun and clips, she kept the accessories. The shield could be slid onto her back and held in place by straps. "Let's go up." Susan said, Susan had a beautiful bow in her hand, with a beautiful set of arrows set in a quiver.

Susan, Lucy and Elizabeth made their way back up the stairs, which weren't as bad the second time for Elizabeth. "Peter, Edmund, we're done!" Susan called as they neared the top of the stairs, both boys popped up and smiled down at the girls. "All done? Took your time!" Edmund laughed. The boys stepped aside for the three girls to pass through, "We'll give you the basics of sword fighting once Ed and I have changed, alright?" Peter asked, Elizabeth nodded and said, "Alright." Peter and Edmund disappeared down into the dark hole.

"What did Peter mean the basics?" Susan asked as the girls found a nice space to sit down. "Edmund and Pete want to teach me about sword fighting, I already know the basics, I've done sword fighting since I was six." Elizabeth said, "Oh, well..." Susan said, Elizabeth leant back and they waited for the boys to get changed. They appeared a couple of minutes later dressed in loose fitting but lovely clothes, they both wore relaxed faces that were also on Lucy's, Susan's and her own.

"Alright then Elizabeth, let's begin your lesson," Peter said, he walked past them all and to a little spacey area of grass. Elizabeth got up and followed Peter, Edmund fell into her seat and watched. "Alright, first. copy as I do." Peter instructed, he unsheathed his sword and stood in a fighting stance. Elizabeth copied and got into her own fighting stance, her sword felt light in her hands, perfectly balanced, she could do great things.

"Alright, I want you to lunge at me," Peter said, "Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked, she acted all innocent, "Yes, I am sure." Peter said confidently. Elizabeth nodded and seemed to gather her strength. She raised her sword and then lunged at Peter, who blocked her sword easily. Elizabeth was going easy on him. "Good, now I'll show you how to defend yourself, you hold your sword, like this, with a firm grip on the hilt," Peter said, he looked deep in her bright blue eyes and smiled, only softly and for a moment before he continued explaining, Elizabeth nodded and said yes at the proper times.

"Now, I'm going to lunge at you and I want you to block." Peter said, he took a few steps backwards and then got into his fighting stance. Elizabeth got into hers, and then waited for Peter to lunge. He did, and Elizabeth blocked it without much effort, "Good, now are you ready to have a little fight?" Peter asked, "Yup." Elizabeth said, she got into her fighting stance easily and waited for Peter.

She made the first move, she lunged at Peter with a little force and Peter swung back, she managed to get the upper hand and then she let Peter get the upper hadn and then she swung and completed a difficult trick she had learned with fencing. He ended up on his back with his sword stuck in the ground beside him. Her blade was poised above Peter. "Do I still need training?" Elizabeth asked in a innocent voice, She sheathed her sword and held out her hand for Peter.

He gripped her hand and pulled himself up. She managed to keep on her feet. "Strong, fast and sharp, well done Elizabeth," Peter said, looking her up and down. "I've never seen anyone beat Peter at sword fighting." Edmund muttered, "Where did you learn that trick? I've never seen it before." Peter said, "From fencing, I've been having lessons since I was 6." She answered.

Suddenly, Susan cried out and began sprinting towards the beach. The others followed suit quickly. In the sea, quite near the land was a long boat, two men in armour was standing in the boat, holding something tied up. Susan prepared her arrow and aimed. "Drop him!" She shouted, she shot the side of the boat to get the men's attention. They snapped their heads up and threw the thing they had hold of in the water. Peter and Edmund dropped their weapons and dove into the water.

Elizabeth didn't know what the thing was but Susan shot one of the soldiers and the other dove out of the boat. Edmund began pulling boat towards land and Peter retrieved what the men had dropped. It was a short man, a dwarf! Lucy yanked out her dagger and cut away the dwarf's bonds. The dwarf pulled the gag from his mouth and spat out water. "Drop him?!" The dwarf spat, chucking the gag away from him and standing up. "That's the best you could come up with?" The dwarf demanded. The four Pevensies and Elizabeth looked at the dwarf with surprise, they had just saved his life.

"Uh... a simple thank you would suffice." Susan said calmly. "They were doing fine drowning me without your help!" The dwarf spat. "Maybe we should have let them." Peter said, after a moment, "Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked kindly. "They were Telmarines, that's what they do." The dwarf answered, as if Elizabeth had a clue what a Telmarine was.

Apparantly the Pevensies already knew of the Telmarines, "Telmarines, in Narnia?" Edmund asked. "Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" the dwarf muttered. "It's a bit of a long story," Lucy said softly. The Dwarf looked up at the four Pevensies and then spied Elizabeth. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. You're 'it'? You're the kings and queens of old? But I don't get it. There were only four in the legends," the dwarf said more to himself.

"There still is." Susan said softly. Peter stepped forwards and held out his hand. "High King Peter, the Magnificent." He said, _High King? What does this mean now?_ "You could have left off the last bit." Susan said after Peter had finished. "Probably." The dwarf laughed. "There still are four of us, I'm Queen Susan, this is King Edmund and QUeen Lucy." Susan said,

"And who's the girl?" the dwarf asked, Peter walked over to Elizabeth. "She is a friend of ours, her name is Lady Elizabeth Roberts." Peter said, looking kindly at Elizabeth. "And how am I to know if you are the real deal?" the dwarf asked, "By a sword fight," Edmund suggested, "Good idea," Peter said, he unsheathed his sword and handed it over to the dwarf. The sword was too heavy for the dwarf to lift, Edmund looked a bit overconfident.

Then the dwarf swung the sword he held with speed and Edmund had just enough time to block it. The dwarf and Edmund sparred for a few moments and then Edmund used a quick trick and disarmed the dwarf.

"Beds and Bedsteads, maybe that horn worked after all." the dwarf muttered. "What horn?" Susan asked, she looked about confused at the others, "Your Horn. Prince Caspian used it. My name is Trumpkin and The Prince Caspian sent me here to make sure you're here and take you to him." "Who is Caspian?" Peter asked.

"The Prince of the Telmarines, here in Narnia. His uncle, Miraz, wanted the throne, so when he killed Caspian's father he was hoping for a son. But only had one recently and that's why Caspian ran away. He is leading the remaining Narnians to kill Miraz, and wanted your help." "Shall we go to the main island? To find Caspian." Edmund asked

They all clamored into the boat with Edmund and Peter rowing. They left the island that they were on and boated towards the mainland. "They're so still" Lucy said, she was looking at the trees high above them on cliff tops. "They're trees. What do you expect." Trumpkin replied gloomingly. "They used to dance," Lucy said. "Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods and the trees, retreated so far into themselves that they hadn't been heard of since" Trumpkin said.

"I don't understand, how could Aslan let this happen?" Lucy asked herself. "Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot left." Trumpkin replied, "We didn't mean to leave you know." Peter said. "Makes no difference now does it?" Trumpkin asked. "Get us to the Narnians, and it will" Peter decided.

They rowed in silence. They got to the main island in no time. Lucy got out of the boat first. She had seen a bear; she wanted to be friends with it. Trumpkin, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Elizabeth brought the boat up onto land. "Hello there," Lucy called. Everyone lifted their head to see what she was doing. The bear, stood up on his hind legs and stared at Lucy, the others went back to tugging the boat onto land.

"It's alright we're friends." Lucy said to the bear. Trumpkin looked deep into the bear's eyes and saw hunger. "Don't move your majesty." Trumpkin warned. Then the bear ran at Lucy. Lucy turned back to the bear and sprinted away from the bear bolting towards her "Keep away from her!" Susan yelled, preparing her bow.

"SHOOT SUSAN SHOOT!" Edmund bellowed. Running past her sword out with Peter right behind him, followed by Elizabeth. Lucy fell and the bear loomed over her. Lucy screamed. An arrow pierced the heart of the bear. Lucy looked at Susan. She still had an arrow in her bow. It was Trumpkin who shot the arrow. He dropped his bow and pulled out his dagger and dropped to his knees by the bear. Peter grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her up.

She cuddled into his chest. With his sword pointed at the bear. "Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked. "I suspect he was hungry" Trumpkin said "Thanks" Lucy said. "He was wild" Edmund figured. "I don't think he could talk at all." Peter sussed. "Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become" Trumpkin said to the Pevensies and Elizabeth. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember" Trumpkin said before he sliced the bear's stomach open.

Lucy turned in Peter's arms. Elizabeth turned away and walked over to Susan who was shaking a lot. "Is this like the Narnia you knew?" She asked Susan "No, it was much kinder years ago. But we ruled for 15 years, then Lucy found Spare Oom, and we found ourselves in the countryside again." Susan said. "Was Narnia all about wars then?" Elizabeth asked. "No there were some years when there was peace." Susan replied, "Has Narnia changed?" "Yes." Susan answered.

* * *

**It has taken me forever to write this chapter and I am so tired! Gah! I need sleep! I cannot wait until I get back to college, I miss my friends there! Anyway. I'll update tomorrow or a little later. **

**ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys, made my day! **

******I don't own anything but Elizabeth and her family! All credits to CS Lewis!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Trumpkin had finished cutting the bear and was cleaning his dagger. "Let's go find Caspian. He's bound to be at the How." Trumpkin said. "The How?" Peter asked. "Aslan's How, it's the only place good to the Narnians now." Trumpkin muttered. "Okay explain the How later. So when did you last see him?" "At the Shuttering Woods." "Ok. I know where to go." Peter set off first followed by Susan, Lucy and Elizabeth. Then Edmund and Trumpkin.

"I don't remember this way" Susan said. "That's the problem with girls, can't carry a map n your heads." Peter said. Elizabeth glared at the back of his head, the she realised the jibe was not aimed at her, but only at Susan and Lucy. "That's because our heads have something in them" Lucy stated. "Wish he'd just listen to the DLF in the first place." Susan said to Lucy and Elizabeth,

"DLF?" Edmund asked "Dear Little Friend," Lucy explained. "Oh that's not at all patronizing is it?" Trumpkin said. Edmund smiled. "I'm not lost," Peter whispered, looking at two different pathways. "No. You're just going the wrong way." Trumpkin said jumping off a boulder. "You last saw Caspian at the Shuttering Woods and the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush" Peter said to Trumpkin. "Unless there's one mistake and there's no crossing in these parts" Trumpkin said. "That explains it then. You're mistaken." Peter said snapped.

"Peter. Why don't you just listen to him? He lives here!" Elizabeth argued. "I ruled here for 15 years, I know this place well. Unlike you" Peter stalked off up front and led the way to the river. "Yes but it might have changed! Time has gone on, you said so yourself!" Elizabeth called. Susan looked at Elizabeth and followed. The look she gave Elizabeth was an 'I'm sorry' look. Lucy and Edmund followed.

Elizabeth walked with Trumpkin, "Thank you kind Lady." Trumpkin said to her. Peter stopped by the river and looked down. "See over time water has erosion here and soil has deepens-" Susan said. "Oh shut up" Peter said "Is there a way down?" Edmund asked. "Yeah. Falling" Trumpkin answered. "Well we weren't lost" Peter said in his defense "There's a ford near Beruna unless you feel like swimming" Trumpkin said. "Rather that than walking." Susan said turning away from the gorge.

"Aslan?" Lucy asked. "It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there, don't you see? He's right" Lucy turned towards the others and back "There..." Lucy squealed. "Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked. "I'm not crazy. He was there he wanted us to follow him." Lucy looked at Peter. "I'm sure there's any number of lions in this wood, just like that bear" Peter said.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him" Lucy told Peter "Look I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin said "But He does" Elizabeth said suddenly "You saw him?" Peter asked her looking deep into her bright blue eyes.

"No I-uh. I'm just saying that if Aslan didn't exist we wouldn't be here right? Lu?" "Yes, exactly Peter!" Lucy said. "Last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid," Edmund said slowly, speaking of the time of the Golden Age that Elizabeth does not know.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked. "Maybe you weren't looking" Lucy said softly. "I'm sorry Lu" Peter said and led the way through the thick forest. Elizabeth walked with Lucy and Edmund. Lucy hugged Elizabeth and Edmund for sticking up for her. When they reached the bottom they saw Telmarine builders building something. The Pevensies, Elizabeth and Trumpkin ducked down.

Susan and Peter peeked over as a few soldiers on horses came into view. "Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all," Susan whispered to Peter. Peter nodded and peeks one last time over the logs before climbing up the hill. Everyone followed Peter up along the gorge back to where they were before. "So where exactly did you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked.

"I wish you would stop trying to sound like grownups. I didn't think I saw, I _did_ see him." Lucy said walking past the rest and towards the edge of the gorge. "I am a grown up..." Trumpkin said. Elizabeth and Edmund giggled.

"It was right over-" Lucy said trailing off as she continued with a loud piercing scream as the ground underneath Lucy gave away and she fell "Lucy!" Susan cried and everyone ran forward to the edge and looked over. There Lucy was sitting at the top of a path looking up at the rest of them. They all breathed out. "Here." Lucy said. Lucy got up onto her feet and slowly made her way down.

Trumpkin jumped down and walked after her. Susan and Edmund jumped down next Elizabeth knelt down and slipped down onto the path. She took a step forward for Peter to jump down. "You ok?" Peter whispered, "Yes, I'm fine Peter." "Good. Umm sorry about earlier, when I spoke down to you." Peter said. "Well I'm sorry I said I wasn't going to listen to you. But you were being ignorant. And I hate that." Elizabeth said walking forward behind Edmund.

Elizabeth missed her footing and slipped. Edmund spun around and grabbed one of Elizabeth's arms and Peter grabbed the other. "Careful!" Edmund said pulling her up. Edmund let go of Elizabeth's arm and continued down the narrow path. "Peter let go. Peter!" Elizabeth cried "Peter your hurting me!" "Peter!" Susan yelled. Peter dropped Elizabeth's arm,

"Sorry Elizabeth, forgive me. I thought I saw something over there" Peter said pointing. Elizabeth nodded. They continued along the narrow path until everyone was grouped at the bottom. "I say we try to find an easier path across the river" Edmund said. "Yes but what if this is the only crossing?" Susan asked."Look. Aslan led Lucy to the right path she should decide what path!" Elizabeth said.

Lucy looked thoughtful "Well seeing as we've walked so far why couldn't we go this way, Peter?" Lucy said. Peter nodded and Lucy made her way over to the beginning of the rocks scattered over the river. She tested each one before stepping on to it. Trumpkin followed by Susan, Edmund, Elizabeth and Peter. They set up camp for the night on the other side of the river. "How do you light a fire?" Peter asked.

"Here," Trumpkin said. Peter had been trying to light a fire for 10 minutes. Trumpkin took the sticks of him and instantly when he rubbed the wood together fire leapt onto the wood. Trumpkin smiled at Peter and went to collect more fire wood.

"What are we going to eat?" Elizabeth asked, when she said those six words. Everyone wondered where. Trumpkin came back with an armful of wood. "Well, I've got the bear meat. We can eat that."

"Yes but with what?" Peter said. "Apples," Lucy said looking up at the sky. "Lucy, where are we going to get the apples?" Peter said. "I'm not going back to Cair Paravel for apples" Susan said. "No. Look!" Lucy said pointing above her. "Oh, those apples! Good for you Lucy!" Elizabeth said hugging her. "C'mon Elizabeth let's climb!" Peter said. Peter and Elizabeth climbed up the tree and collected a lot of apples. They enjoyed a meal of bear meat and apples over a fire. Trumpkin told them stories of Caspian and in return Lucy and Susan told him about their time during the Golden Age.

In the morning Lucy gasped awake. She had been dreaming of Aslan, She dreamt that she had woken up and the morning was rosy. She had seen Dryads welcoming her, the trees dancing again. Then she had rounded a corner and Aslan was there. Then she heard a twig snap and woken from that dream. She sat up "Susan." Elizabeth opened her eyes.

She saw Lucy tap Susan "Whatever you like Lu" Lucy gave up and walked out of the clearing. Elizabeth saw Lucy go. She got up, grabbed her sword and shield. She followed Lucy out into the woods, following her slowly, not letting Lucy see her. "Aslan?" Lucy asked. Elizabeth grabbed Lucy and showed her face. She put her finger to her lips and faced the bush, she looked around.

They saw a creature, with a lot of weapons on it. Elizabeth drew her sword. "Lucy go get the others." Lucy ran off. Elizabeth stepped out of the bush and towards the creature. The creature turned towards her "Oww!" Elizabeth cried as her sword was stripped from her hands and her arms pinched behind her back. She felt someone's arm over her chest and a sword drawn across her neck, she braced her neck just in case.

"Who are you?!" a foreign voice said. "Get of me!" Elizabeth screamed, kicking her legs out "Nikabrik! Let her go!" "Let's knock her out. She's a fighter!" a harsh voice said. "No! Nikabrik!" some cried as Elizabeth let out a scream as someone hit the back of her head sharply. She could fell herself falling from someone's grip. She could see dark spots appear in her eyes.

She screamed as she felt herself fall along way "Nikabrik! You dropped her! Catch her! Quick," Someone shouted. She felt something dig hard into her back as she landed heavily. The darkness closed in around her.

"Ugh, My head. What happened?" Elizabeth asked. She looked around she saw many different creatures gazing down at her. "Wargh!" Elizabeth screamed as the faces drew closer "Back, everyone get back" a boy said Elizabeth looked at him, he was kneeling beside her. "What happened?" Elizabeth asked "Nikabrik, the dwarf, dropped you, I'm so sorry for him Lady. Um who are you and where are you from?" a boy said with black hair down to his shoulders, he had a strong foreign accent.

"I believe she is one of the two Queens." A badger said "N, no. I am not one of the Queens." Elizabeth said. They all looked at her in confusion. "My name is Elizabeth Roberts. I am from Wales, I think. Oh those kids would know!" Elizabeth muttered slowly sitting up. "What kids?" the boy asked "Yes um, Lucy, Edmund, Susan and um. Oh! Peter! And there was another one, short, like a child but had a beard"

"Trumpkin!" the boy yelled "Ow!" Elizabeth complained the sound hurt her ears "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Caspian," the boy said taking her hand and pulling her up slowly. "Oh you're Prince Caspian! Trumpkin told us your story last night." Elizabeth said. Caspian smiled. "I hope it showed the good side." "I didn't know there was a bad side, your majesty." Elizabeth said. "Reepicheep. Take Lady Elizabeth to sleep. In a few hours we while scour the wood and find the Kings and Queens." Caspian ordered.

Four hours later Elizabeth appeared in front of Caspian. "Ready, my lady?" "Yes sir!" Elizabeth said saluting him. "What are you doing my lady?" Caspian asked, confused at her. "It's a salute, I just showed you my respect," Elizabeth replied. "Oh. Okay let's go." Caspian led the way through a field of tall grass and through the woods. "Girl," a dwarf said. "Your sword and shield."

"Thank you" Elizabeth said she took the shield and sword from him "Nikabrik. She has a name" Caspian called over his shoulder "Yes. I know" Nikabrik continued walking. Elizabeth strapped the belt around her hips and placed the shield on her back. Elizabeth wandered with the centaur, Glenstorm. They heard swords clanging. "No stop!" Elizabeth heard Lucy cry.

"Lucy!" Elizabeth shouted. She ran towards to where the clanging swords were, she saw two figures fighting, she jumped in between battering their swords with her own, she looked to her left and saw Peter with a rock in his hand about to hit her. Caspian was on her right and had Peter's sword in his hands.

"Elizabeth!" Lucy cried. Elizabeth sheathed her sword and ran to Lucy. They hugged each other. "Elizabeth, where have you been? We've been looking for you for hours." Peter asked urgently, pulling her in for a bear hug. "With Prince Caspian," Elizabeth said gesturing to Caspian opposite Peter. "Caspian?" Peter asked, releasing Elizabeth. "Yes. And who are you?" Caspian spat.

"Peter!" Susan yelled, running into the clearing followed by Edmund and Trumpkin. "Elizabeth," Susan whispered. "High King Peter?" Caspian asked. "I believe you called," Peter said jokingly. "Well, yes I thought you would be older," Caspian said looking at each of the Pevensies, in turn, his eyes lingering on Susan. "Well if you like, we can come back in a few years." Peter said turning away, with a smile on his face.

"No! That's all right; you are not exactly what I expected." Caspian said looking around again. "Neither are you," Edmund said eyeing the minator. "A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," Trufflehunter said wisely. Reepicheep ran up to Peter. "We have an anxiously awaited for your return my league, our hearts and swords are at your service." Reepicheep said, holding his sword against his furry chest.

Peter smiled at the mouse's words. "Ohmygosh he is so cute," Lucy whispered to Susan and Elizabeth. "Who said that?!" Reepicheep asked. He swung around with his sword drawn. "Sorry," Lucy mumbled. "Oh, uh your Majesty, with your greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous or chivalrous might lob a fit, a knight of Narnia." Reepicheep said. It was all confusing but it was Reepicheep.

"Well, nice to know that some of you can handle a blade," Peter said looking at Reepicheep. "Yes indeed and I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army sire," Reepicheep said. "No, it's not my army. It's Caspian's. I'm here to help. But it's Caspian's army. But good because we are going to need every sword we can get." Peter said turning to Caspian, who smiled at him. "Well then you'll probably be wanting yours back." Caspian said giving Peter his sword back. Peter, stepped back to let Caspian past.

* * *

**And I hope you all are enjoying reading this cause I love writing.. I know I've said it bfore but I do like writing!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I love reading them! Thank you to xxxMadameMysteryxxx xxUglyDuckiexx and Ankita7FT ROCKS for reviewing! **

**********I don't own anything but Elizabeth and her family! All credits to CS Lewis!**

* * *

Chapter 4

They walked in a line through the path. "Well, if this Miraz guy is as bad as you say he is, why isn't he dead right now?" Peter asked "Peter, when did you get so cold-blooded?" Elizabeth asked.

"Since I am High King and I want to know that all my people are safe, you wouldn't know about war," Peter said. "No, I wouldn't but as you said I am a good swordsman. Or woman." Elizabeth insisted. "Yes I know" Peter said,

"And. I kicked your butt" Elizabeth said. Peter rolled his eyes and looked ashamed. Caspian's eyes widened with confusion. "Kicked your butt?" Caspian asked, "Peter and I duelled and I won," Elizabeth said, "Really? But, I found you a challenge! I've been trained since I was born!" Caspian exclaimed, Peter looked away. "Yes, well my father taught me fencing, rock climbing, swimming, archery, karate. Basically a lot of sport" Elizabeth explained,

"Well you'll be able to teach some Narnians. Along with Peter and I." Caspian said in admiration, "And Susan, And Edmund, they've been trained too." Peter said smiling. "Oh yes, Susan can teach the archers. And Edmund can help us. Peter, you and Elizabeth can teach new and complicated sword moves. I mean you're both trained. I think" "Ha-ha okay, I've got a few tricks." Peter said. "Yes. And I've got a lot more," Elizabeth said sticking her tongue out at Peter. "But what about you?" Peter asked "I'll be training the new recruits."

They stopped. Everyone spread out in a line, looking a mountain. Literally. They slowly made their way over the long grassy field. They stopped just in front of the long path leading into the entrance. Caspian and Elizabeth hung back with the rest of the Narnians. Edmund, Peter, Susan and Lucy walked forward first followed by the rest. The Narnians immediately started to get to work, with the weapons they had made themselves.

Susan and Lucy immediately ran to the back of the building. Caspian, Edmund, Peter and Elizabeth talked about the weapons, "It may not be what you are used to but it is defensive" Caspian said looking around. "Peter…You may want to see this" Susan said beckoning for him. Peter walked up to her and walked out of the room. Edmund ran with them, followed by Caspian and Elizabeth. "It's us." Susan said in dis-belief.

They were looking at wall paintings. Elizabeth couldn't see any resemblance. But it showed a fawn holding packages. One was two boys and two girls standing by four thrones. Two girls on a Lions back. "Mr. Tumnus" Lucy whispered looking at the picture of a fawn. Susan put her arm around Lucy. "What is this place?" Lucy asked. "You don't know?" Caspian said looking at all the faces.

Caspian turns and grabbed a lit torch. He turned again to face the rest and led them into a dark room. Elizabeth stepped in behind the Pevensies. Caspian walked the side of the room, and lowered his torch. Suddenly flames leapt from his torch and onto something flammable and the fire spread along the wall safely. It slowly lit up the room. It highlighted many carvings in the wall.

The main one where every looked at it for a while was a carving of a Lion. "Aslan" Lucy whispered. When the room was fully lit, they could see a stone table, where there was a massive crack. Lucy slowly walked up to the stone table and nervously placed her hand on the table. She turned towards Susan. "He must know what he is doing" Lucy said directed to Susan. Susan looked at Peter.

"I think it's up to us now" Peter said. Suddenly a scream was heard through the room. They spun around to see Elizabeth on the floor withering in pain. "Elizabeth!" Lucy cried. She struggled to get her cordial out as Peter, Susan, Edmund and Caspian ran to Elizabeth. Peter dropped to his knees and grasped her hand.

"Elizabeth," He whispered. Lucy ran to her other side. She had her cordial out ready. "Elizabeth?" Lucy asked, "What's the matter?" "My-my head!" Elizabeth gasped. "Quick the cordial!" Peter yelled just as Elizabeth cried out in pain again. "Caspian! What happened when you took Elizabeth?!" Peter ordered. "I-uh-Nikabrik, He whacked her and she fell, down the forest. She knocked herself out, S-something must have hit her harder. He dropped her. I-I told him to get off her."

Lucy poured a single drop of her cordial into Elizabeth mouth. The moment the drop touched her tongue she immediately felt better "Thank you" She whispered staring up at the ceiling. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth," Caspian said holding his hand out. Elizabeth reached up and grasped his hand, along with Peter they pulled her up. "Caspian can you find someone to gather the Narnians here. Now please." Peter said putting his arm around Elizabeth's waist and helping her onto the Table. Lucy clambered up by her.

"Lucy, thank you. That's the best thing I've ever tasted!" Elizabeth said. Lucy smiled. They watched as Peter paced the floor. Edmund sat on a wall and Susan sat on one opposite him. The Narnians started to file into the room some blinked in the light. They all crowed around the stone table. But left room for Peter and Caspian.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle" Peter said looking at all the Narnians. "What do you propose we do your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked. "We need to get a running forth-" "We need to stay hidden-" Peter and Caspian said at the same time. Peter looked at Caspian and Caspian looked at Peter, finally Caspian broke off.

"Our only hope is to strike them, before they strike us" Peter said defiantly. "But that is crazy. No one has ever taken that castle" "There's always a first time. And have you heard of the story of when we were preparing for the battle against the White Witch? I had the lead them with the centaur Orieous. When Aslan was killed I had to plan my first ever battle. With much less Narnians than The White Witch. But we won. We can do anything. Number's doesn't matter."

"We'll have the element of surprise" Trumpkin said. "That's more like it," Peter said. "But we have the advantage here" Caspian said. "If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely" Susan voiced standing by Caspian. Peter gave Susan a glare. "I for one feel safer underground," _That's because you're a badger_ Elizabeth thought.

"But you're Narnians! From the stories I've heard, you were always brave! Look like Peter said you can do anything! We are all going to help you with sword fighting. And your archery, but now we've got on weakening the enemy, I know nothing of war tactics. But I do know sword fighting. And I am sure we can-" Elizabeth said, jumping off the Table and standing in between Peter and Caspian, "Pahh who heard of a girl sword fighting!" Nikabrik shouted. "Nikabrik!" Caspian yelled.

"No I'm serious. Women hold us back!" "You want to see what she is like fighting?" Peter asked. "Yes. In fact I do." "Okay, who do you want to fight her?" Peter asked. "Is that okay Elizabeth?" Peter asked to her. She nodded. "Caspian. He's a good fighter." "Okay. Caspian?" Peter said. Caspian nodded and pulled out his sword. Elizabeth pulled off her shield. She placed it on the table and grabbed elastic from around her slim wrist and tied her blonde curly hair back. She pulled her sword out and walked towards Caspian. "Don't hold back. I won't" Elizabeth said. Caspian smiled. "Okay, my Lady."

Caspian lunged at her. She ducked and bounded out his way. "Coward!" Nikabrik yelled. Peter stepped out of the way and glared at Nikabrik. "Ahhh!" Caspian yelled as he swung his sword around and clashed with Elizabeth's. She used the difficult trick but changed to a harder and more difficult trick that it was hard to complete. She swung at his head , he ducked and leapt forward.

She swung left, right, left and right. The trick she used was complicated, she ducked, and wove. Her sword slipped up his sword. At the end of the trick, he ended up pressed against the Table steps with Elizabeth's sword at his neck. They were both breathing hard. Caspian gazed down at her looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "See Nikabrik. She is a good fighter." Peter said looking between the two.

Elizabeth pulled her sword away and sheathed it. She slipped the shield on her back. "Whoa you're an amazing fighter" Caspian said patting Elizabeth's back. Elizabeth looked around at the Narnians, all apart from one was looking at her in admiration, and that was Nikabrik, he continued to glare at her for ten minutes, she shifted uncomfortable she looked at Peter then ran out the room. The pressure was too big. She ran up onto the top of the How by the fawn guarding.

"Hi" She whispered. "Hello, my lady. How are you?" "Out of breath I guess." "You would be after climbing that" He pointed to the way she had just come from. "No I just won a sword fight against Caspian. I couldn't handle the pressure." "Oh, you won?!" "Yes I know you're surprised." "Elizabeth!" Peter yelled. He was climbing up where she had just been. "What now Peter?" "Come down now."

"No. I need air" "There is air down here." Peter said, Elizabeth gave up and waved to the fawn. She climbed down. "What. Are you ok?" "Yes of course," Elizabeth said. "Well why did you run out just now?" Peter asked leading them inside the How. "That black dwarf Nikabrik, he hates me, just now he was glaring at me and I couldn't handle it." "Don't worry about him Elizabeth, there is going to be a night raid tonight but I want you to stay here." "What?! Why?" "Because I need someone to look after Lu. I would leave Susan behind but she has been in many wars. But you've been in none and I don't want you hurt. What if some Telmarines attack the How? Who's going to protect the females?"

"Peter, I see your point of view. But next war. I'm taking part," Elizabeth staring into his grey eyes. She released her hair from the elastic. "Okay, okay fair point. You can help with preparing the armour." Peter said grasping her hand and pulling her into the main room.

"Good match!" Caspian called. "Thank you!" She called back. "Girl." Nikabrik said. He was standing right in front of her. "I have a name," She said gathering up swords that need to be sharpened. She took them to a fawn who was sharpening them. "I know but I hate your name" "Thanks. My name stands for a great Queen in my world, don't know what yours mean." "Well you ain't a good queen. Good fight though, maybe you will help. At the battle." Nikabrik slowly said, moving away from her.

"I didn't say I was a good queen and I don't want to be one thank you very much." Elizabeth called. She helped in every way she could.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review.

I got my bestie sleeping over tomorrow, can't guaranty that I'll update, we're off out to celebrate her a-levels, time to show her the real Gilfach! (That's where I live and they're all nutters when they drink!) Then got a party on Saturday night so there's no chance then! I'll try and squeeze in a update though! THANKS!

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**I can say this story isn't going to last long, we're halfway through already!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Soon the men and Susan walked proudly outside. Edmund, Peter, Susan, Caspian and Trumpkin were taken by Giant Eagles. The rest walked. Elizabeth spent the night collecting food and wood with the other women and cleaning up the How. It was surprising how messy the men were. Lucy stayed inside with Trufflehunter. She walked inside and hugged Lucy.

"Don't worry Lu everything is going to be fine," Elizabeth said, Lucy just nodded. Soon moring came around and the battle horn was blown. Lucy put away her cordial and ran outside. Elizabeth slowly got up and walked outside "My first mistake" Caspian said slowly. "No. Your first mistake was you thinking you could lead these people" Peter said glaring at Caspian.

Peter barged past Caspian and ploughed into Elizabeth. "Oof!" "Hey! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia!" Caspian yelled as Peter helped Elizabeth up. "You invaded Narnia. You have no more rights than Miraz does. You. Him. Your Father! Narnia's better off the lot of you" Peter spat. Caspian spun around and drew his sword placing it right near Peter's neck with a look that could kill. Peter pulled out his own sword and done the same.

"Stop it!" Edmund yelled. Elizabeth looked over at him saw he was helping Glenstorm bring down Trumpkin who was nearly unconscious. Lucy gasped, she ran over to Trumpkin pulling out her cordial. Elizabeth ran over as well and dropped to her knees by Trumpkin. Peter watched them all. Lucy poured a drop into Trumpkin's mouth and watched as his colour returned. "What are you al standing around for.

The Telmarines will be here soon enough." Lucy got up and began to walk away. "Thank you, Poncy little friend" Trumpkin said. Elizabeth and Susan got up and followed Lucy and Peter inside the How. Peter, Lucy, Susan and Edmund stay to observe the making of weapons.

Elizabeth continue onto the room with the Table in it but she is about to round a corner when she hears "You so glad of that magic horn now boy?" it was Nikabrik. "The Kings and Queens have failed us. Your army's half dead. So is the other half soon enough." Nikabrik said looking around at the wall paintings. Elizabeth peeped around the corner just as Caspian said "What do you want? Congratulations?"

"You want your Uncle's blood. So do we. You want his throne. We can get it for you." Nikabrik said leading Caspian into the room with the Table. Elizabeth followed and waited in the hall, making sure she didn't make a shadow. "You tried one ancient power. It failed but there's one ancient power greater still. One that kept Aslan at bay for a near hundred years." Nikabrik said.

Suddenly a low growl filled the room. Elizabeth jumped at the sound. "Who's there?" Caspian said pulling his sword out. Elizabeth felt her own hand itch towards her sword. Someone tapped her shoulder. She spun and saw it was Peter. She motioned for him to be quiet and pointed in the room. "I am hungry. I am thirst. I can fast for a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show. Me. Your enemies!"

"Elizabeth go and get Ed and Trumpkin now!" Peter whispered. "Don't go in now wait until we're back" She made him promise. She sprinted off. "Trumpkin! Edmund!" They ran out "What?" Edmund asked "Peter. He needs us now!" Elizabeth said. Elizabeth led the way to the room and Peter explained what they were going to do. Peter nodded. He went in first slowly at first suddenly he shouted "STOP!" He ran forward and attacked the hag.

Elizabeth and Edmund handled the were-wolf. Trumpkin went for Nikabrik but Lucy ran in after them and helped. Elizabeth looked at the sheet of ice that Caspian was reaching for. She looked at it closer and saw a woman, she had flowing white gasped. "Edmund!" Edmund finished off the were-wolf, "What?" He gasped,

"Look!" Elizabeth said turning Edmund around and pointing at the wall of ice. His face lost all colour as he spied the woman. "By the Lions mane. The White Witch." Edmund whispered "Go!" Elizabeth whispered as Edmund began to run behind the ice sheet. "Get away from him!" Peter yelled as he pushed Caspian out of the glowing blue circle. Caspian fell over and groaned. Elizabeth ran over to him and knelt by him "Are you ok?" She asked "Yes I think, thank you." He said breathlessly.

Elizabeth helped him as the Witch said to Peter "Peter dear, I've missed you. Come, just one drop. You know you can't do this alone." She said staring at Peter. Peter looked like he was considering it. "Pete, no." Elizabeth whispered. Caspian heard her whisper and put his arm around her shoulders. Suddenly a blade sliced through the ice. It shattered and it revealed Edmund standing with his sword raised above his head.

Peter looked at him. "I know. You had it sorted" Edmund said before walking off. Peter looked at the wall carving of Aslan. Susan entered the room; she looked at Peter and jerked her head towards the where Edmund just left. She gave up and stalked out. Elizabeth and Peter locked eyes. "Peter. Were you actually considering accepting her offer?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sorry to say but yes. I mean look at what I've done. I have misused my power as high king. I killed half the army. It's been a year since my last battle." "But Peter it's been thirteen-thousand years in Narnian time." Caspian said.

"Peter," Elizabeth said reaching up and hugging him. He put his arms around her a moment later. She breathed in and smiled "Peter, I'm sure you are going to make the right choice. You're the High King! Didn't Aslan make you king? He knows you have qualities, some that you can't see in yourself but he sees." "Thank you Elizabeth, you speak kind words. I'm expected to know everything, and I don't." Peter said sadly.

"But Peter, it doesn't matter if you make mistakes, not every king in history has made good choices, they all make mistakes. Have faith in yourself, Peter. I have faith in you" Elizabeth said wisely.

Yes but I'm expected to know everything" "Oh. I'm sure when the time comes that you will make the correct decisions, not every king in history has made good choices. Have faith in yourself, Peter. I have faith in you." Elizabeth said pulling out of the hug.

Elizabeth smiled at him. Elizabeth and Caspian walked out they went and helped with preparing the weapons. Peter stayed in the room staring at the wall carving of Aslan. Soon Edmund came rushing in. "Where's Pete?" Edmund asked.

"He's in there. Why?" "Miraz. Outside!" Elizabeth and Caspian looked at each other, then bolted up and steps and out onto the little balcony. Edmund, Peter and Lucy joined them all little bit later. The opposite of the How on the long field of grass, men in armour was marching out of the woods. A series of men on horses, in full armour marched up front and stood staring at the How.

* * *

**I've managed to update! I'll update tomorrow before the party! Thanks for the reviews guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys, those are the kind of things that inspire me to write!**

******I don't own anything but Elizabeth and her family! All credits to CS Lewis!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Peter and Caspian looked at each other with a certain look in their eyes. "We need to hold a meeting in the side room. Now." Peter ordered. Elizabeth felt a gut churning feeling as she gazed down at the army before them. She has never faced an army before and she was worried, and she knew everyone else was too.

Peter and Edmund walked off. Elizabeth, Caspian, Susan and Lucy made their way to the side room. "Lucy. Susan. You are to go into the woods and find Aslan. He's the only help we can have now," "Cakes and kettledrums, that's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone?" Trumpkin asked.

"It's our only chance. I don't like it either. She's my sister!" Peter said "And she won't be alone. I will be there, Aslan will be there. He will let no one harm us." Susan input, Trumpkin walked up to Lucy "Haven't enough of us dies already?" He said with a pleading look on his face. "Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope, Queen Lucy hasn't and neither have I." Trufflehunter said solemnly.

"For Aslan," Reepicheep said placing his sword across his chest "For Aslan." the Bulgy Bear said. "Then I am going with you," Trumpkin said to Lucy "No they need you here." Lucy said placing her hand on Trumpkin's shoulder.

"We need to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Peter said. "If I may," Caspian said cautionatly, he stood from his seat, "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer but as King he is subject to the traditions and expeditions of his people, there is one in particular that may buy us sometime." "Which is?" "A one-to-one combat," "Oh yes that would by us sometime." Peter said.

"But who? Who will fight him if Miraz accepts the challenge?" Trufflehunter asked. "Me." Caspian said straight away. "No, Caspian you are to be King and rule over the Narnians, I shall fight him." Peter said.

"But you are the High King and you can't give up your life!" "No Caspian. I am fighting. I've had my time as King. You are to watch with Edmund and Elizabeth." Peter said in a very stern voice.

It was decided that Peter was to fight Miraz if Miraz accepts the challenge, and it was decided that Edmund, Elizabeth, Glenstorm and the Giant was to go give the challenge. Edmund was wearing his battle gear and Elizabeth was wearing a dark blue skirt, she had obtained some chainmail and armour to protect her chest, back and stomach.

Elizabeth came up with the idea of carrying small branches, to show that they come in peace and not war. Edmund and Glenstorm agreed, both understood. Peter wasn't happy about Elizabeth going with Edmund and Glenstorm, but Edmund assured Peter that he would protect her, and she practically made him let her go.

Edmund, Elizabeth and Glenstorm approached the man on sentry duty, who was leaning against a tree, but when he saw them walking towards him he jumped up and stood to attention, "Who are you? What business do you have here?" He barked. Edmund stepped forward one step, the Telmarine put his hand on his sword.

"My name is King Edmund, this is Lady Elizabeth and the centaur Glenstorm. We have a message for your king." Edmund said, the man nodded and led the three of them through Miraz's camp, the men there were creating their own weapons like those back at the Narnian camp, but when Edmund, Elziabeth and Glenstrom was led through, they stopped work and watched them.

Edmund ignored them, Elizabeth felt awkward under their glances, Glenstorm overpowered them, his eyes made the Telmarines look away and turn back to their work. When they arrived at the tent that Miraz seemed to be, Glenstorm stayed outside and Elizabeth and Edmund went inside, Elizabeth stopped a few feet short of Edmund as he's the one speaking.

"Who are you?" a man said, Elizabeth looked over, the man who spoke had a goatee beard and looked strict. He sat in the middle of a table surrounded by men sitting beside him. "My name is King Edmund, this is Lady Elizabeth-" Edmund began, "She is no lady, she is not of age!" The man laughed, "I assure you, the right choice has been made. She has shown herself worthy of her role, as I am sure, is supposed to be." Edmund said, "What do you want?" the man asked,

"To speak to Miraz I have a message from my Brother, the High King. Higher than any Kings in all of Narnia apart from one. The Great Lion." "I am King Miraz." the man said with ease.

Edmund unrolled the scroll he had in his hands, "I'll start then shall I? I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands. In order to prevent the combinable fusion of blood, to hear by challenge Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle, the fight shall be to the death, the reward shall be total surrender." Edmund finished rolling up the scroll.

"Tell me Prince Edmund-" Miraz began, "King." "P-pardon me?" Miraz said, taken aback. "It's King Edmund actually, just King though. Peter's the High King because he is older. I know it's confusing." Edmund said.

"Why would he risk such a proposal when our armies can wipe you out by nat" "Haven't you already underestimated our numbers. I mean only a week ago Narnians were extinct." Edmund stated, smiling. "So you would be again." Miraz said. "Well you have little to fear," Edmund said. A laughter rippled through the tent. "Hahahahaha this is not a question of bravery." Miraz laughed.

"So your bravery refuse to fight a swordsman half your age," Edmund replied quickly. "I didn't say I refused." Miraz said in a low, dangerous voice. "You should have our support, whatever your decision." A lord said near the end of the table. "Sire, our advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid whatever-" another lord said,

"I am not avoiding anything!" Miraz yelled pulling his sword out and pointing it at the lord. Elizabeth felt her hand flex towards her own sword. Miraz eyed her, taking in her body, face and her sword.

"I was merely pointing out my Lord's well with his rights to refuse." The lord said in an attempt to defend himself. "His majesty would never refuse, He relishes the chance to show his people their King." The general said.

"You-" Miraz said, pointing his sword at Edmund. Elizabeth gripped the handle of her sword. "-should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his bet." Edmund smiled. Edmund turned away and motioned for Elizabeth to follow him out of the tent. She looked back once more to see Miraz smiling evilly. "You there. Girl," Miraz said

"My name is Elizabeth." she replied "This is a bad time for girls. Get out while you can," He warned "No. I'm here with the kings and queens of old, I'm here to help and protect Narnia from people like you." Elizabeth said looking at him in the eye "You better be careful girl when you talk to your king." Miraz said "You're not my king though. The kings I recognise are Peter and Edmund, not you." Elizabeth replied, Miraz jumped up and over the Table, his sword at Elizabeth's throat, she made no move to get her sword.

"Watch what you say girl." Miraz spat "A true King would never threaten a girl when she is unarmed" Elizabeth replied. He pushed his sword forward so it touched her neck. She was pressed against the pole next to the entrance,

"If you please sir, un hand me," Elizabeth said. "Elizabeth!" Edmund called walking back into the tent, he saw Elizabeth at sword point, she ducked down and darted to Edmund, but Miraz quickly grabbed her, pulled her back and placed his sword at the base of her neck, "Miraz! Unhand her! NOW!" Edmund shouted,

"No! She will listen!" Miraz yelled, "Cold hearted man to kill a girl for not listening, she will see when you kill this Peter boy. Let her go and she'll see." a lord said. Miraz pulled his sword away and threw her on the ground, she landed with a cry, Edmund rushed forward and helped her up, "C'mon on Elizabeth!" Edmund said pulling her away and out of the tent.

They gathered up Glenstorm and left the enemy camp. "You idiot!" Edmund exclaimed once they were halfway back, "I was only saying that I only listed to you and Peter!" "No you don't though! You don't listen to us!" Edmund shouted. "Edmund I have a bad feeling about this!" "Elizabeth you don't have to, no grown man has ever beaten Peter in a sword fight."

"Yes but a fourteen year old girl has!" "And you're the only one, look I have faith in Peter, I've seen him in battles, wars, fighting me, having friendly competitions. He is a good fighter. There's no need to worry. You'll see that when they fight." Edmund enveloped her in a quick hug.

He let go of her and continued back to the How ahead of Elizabeth who was last out of the three. She stopped once she reached the entrance, she sat on one of the stones that lay abandoned in front of the How and thought about how this trip was supposed to help her sort her problems out. What problems?

Sure she never had that many friends back in England and now she has many of them, most of them not human but still her friends. She's matured slightly during her stay here. She's not afraid to say her mind here. That's another thing, she's realised.

As she sat there thinking, she did not notice Peter until he sat down beside her. "Elizabeth," He said as he sat, that startled her out of her thoughts but Peter didn't notice. "Edmund told me that Miraz attacked you, and you didn't try to defend yourself. Why?" Peter asked, Elizabeth turned her head to Peter, "I was saying that he was not king, and he isn't so I was only speaking the truth. I told him why I was here, and he jumped at me. I could have defended myself, but I just didn't." Elizabeth said,

"Oh Elizabeth you should have defended yourself, he could have killed you." Peter said, he said it so softly. Elizabeth turned back to her view. "I know I have only known you for some time Elizabeth but I've grown to care for you, and if you got hurt, I don't know what I would feel." Peter said, this shocked Elizabeth, she never knew Peter felt like that about her. She didn't know how to feel, but it warmed her to know that Peter felt that way.

* * *

**Had to add in the little Peter/Elizabeth bit in, JUST HAD TO!**

**Thanks for the reviews, I'll update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**We're nearing the end now! Ooohh!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I LOVE THEM!**

**********I don't own anything but Elizabeth and her family! All credits to CS Lewis!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Soon Lucy and Susan was loaded up onto Caspian's horse. They set off towards the woods, Elizabeth couldn't help but worry about them. She decided the find Peter, and comfort him. He must be worrying too. He was in the Table Room, all kitted out in his Narnian Battle gear, sitting on the step to the table watching the carving of Aslan.

"Peter?" Elizabeth asked going to sit by him, "Yes?" "Be careful." Elizabeth whispered. "I will Elizabeth." "And Peter? I saw Miraz smile at his Lords when Edmund had finished speaking, it was before he attacked me, and it was evil. I am sure he's going to use some sort of evil trick to win." "Elizabeth, there's no need to worry, this is a simple one-to-one combat. If he dares breaks the rules then he will have to ay for it."

"But it's to the death." "I know you're like my sisters worrying about me in the great battle, though they didn't know I went in, nor were they happy about it." "I don't feel like your sister, I feel as though we are good friends," "Good because I think of you as my good friend, which you are Elizabeth." "Peter? Seeing as we are good friends now, can I tell you a secret?" "Of course you can."

"The reason why those girls were making fun of me was because they think my Father has left my Mother and I. But they don't know that my Father is dead. He was in a Spitfire crew and they were all killed in action. It doesn't help that my Mother hasn't had me home since I was nine does it? This past summer has been the first I've spent at home." Elizabeth said.

"Oh Elizabeth, you can come and stay with us next summer! I'm sure my parents won't mind, they would love you Elizabeth," Peter said, he still looked worried though. "Peter, just be careful please." Elizabeth said softly, just as Glenstorm walked into the room, "Your majesty, my Lady, It's time." He said. Elizabeth got up, quickly hugged Peter, "Good luck," She whispered in his ear, and followed Glenstorm and Caspian out of the room and outside to the field of battle.

She walked behind Glenstorm, there was a murmur through the Lords of Miraz as they spotted her, a woman in their eyes have no place on the battlefield, and since Elizabeth is not a woman in their eyes either.

She took her place in between the Bulgy Bear and Glenstorm and next to Caspian. Elizabeth saw Miraz seize up Caspian. She looked at Caspian and gave him a smile. Peter and Edmund walked up the path and all the Narnians cheered. Peter and Edmund strode over to the battle field. Edmund was carrying Peter's sword and helmet, Peter walked up confidently to the edge.

Peter placed his helmet on his head. Elizabeth reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her and pulled his sword out of its sheath in Edmunds hands. She took her hand away and rested it on her sword. Peter stepped forward into the middle just as Miraz walked out. "There is still time to surrender." Miraz said eyeing Peter. "Well feel free" Peter replied.

"How many more must die for the throne" Miraz said. "Just. One!" Peter yelled as he pulled his helmet over his face. He ran at Miraz with his sword raised. Elizabeth noticed that Caspian is slowly making his way backwards. "Caspian," Elizabeth said grasping his arm and pulling him back. "Where are you going?" "I have a feeling Susan and Lucy need help. I've got to help them!" Caspian whispered getting out of Elizabeth's grip and jumping on a horse and riding into the woods.

"Ed. Caspian has gone." "Where?" Edmund asked looking for Caspian "Into the woods." "Why?" "To help Susan and Lucy, apparently they needed help," "Well we'll find out when he comes back c'mon look at Peter! Well done!" Ed yelled as Peter lunged at Miraz and sliced his thigh. "Arghh!" Miraz yelled gripping his leg. Miraz ignored his injury and used his height and weight, soon Peter was on the ground, Miraz stood on Peter's shield and dislocated Peter's arm.

Peter cried out and lashed out, swinging his sword. Elizabeth gasped loudly, as the Telmarines roared in delight. Peter got up and got hit a lot but blocks it all. Peter noticed Caspian riding back to the field with. He didn't notice the red arrows behind Caspian first but then Caspian got off the horse, then Peter could see Susan. He thought the worst. Elizabeth ran up and hugged Susan. "What happened?"

"Telmarines spotted us and was going to attack. But I-" Peter rushed up after agreeing to take a break, "Lucy?" Peter asked "She got through. With a little help." Susan said looking at Caspian. "Thanks." Peter said breathing out knowing both his sisters were safe. "Well you were busy," Caspian said, "Better get up there, just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word." Peter said to Susan, Susan reached up and hugged Peter,

"Ah" Peter whimpered as Susan knocked his dislocated arm. "Sorry." "S'alright," "Be careful." Susan said running into the How. "Keep smiling," Edmund said looking at the Narnians. The Narnians were looking concerned for the High King. Peter smiled and raised his sword all the Narnians cheered full-heartily. Elizabeth looked around at the Telmarines. Miraz and his men were judging Peter.

Elizabeth smiled at them and turned back to helping Peter, she slowly started to slide Peter's shield of his left arm. "Ah, ow!" Peter said as Elizabeth took the shield off. "I think it's dislocated. I wonder what happen back home, if we die here." Peter said looking directly in front of him. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his words "You know you've always been there and I've never really owwwwww." Peter trailed off as Edmund popped Peter's arm back in place. Peter started panting.

"Just save it for later." Edmund said moving away and grabbing Peter's sword. Caspian picked up Peter's shield. They gave them to Peter, he refused his helmet and stepped in the arena just as Miraz did. Peter danced around the arena keeping Miraz on his toes and moving.

Peter lost his sword and shield as Miraz hacked at Peter. Peter was pressed against a stone wall just as Miraz was going to bring the sword down on Peter. But Peter knocked the sword away and punched Miraz's injury. Miraz fell to the ground, Peter looked like he was going to punch Miraz again but Peter pulled back "Now's not the time for chivalry Peter!" Edmund yelled, Peter didn't acknowledge him. Peter turned and walked away, leaving Miraz kneeling on the floor, in pain, but Miraz suddenly got up and grabbed a sword lunging at Peter.

"Look out!" Edmund yelled. Peter spun around, and managed to get the sword of Miraz and stabbed Miraz in the stomach. Peter pulls the sword out of Miraz, he stood up and raised the sword looking as if he was going to swing. "What's the matter boy. To cowardly to take life?" Miraz asked. "It's not mine to take." Peter stated. Peter turned and held the sword out to Caspian who took the sword off Peter.

He walked up to his uncle and slowly raised the sword. "I was wrong maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine King after all." Miraz said looking up at Caspian, Miraz lowered his head and waited for contact but Caspian plunged the sword into the ground. "Not one like you." Caspian spat. "Keep your life but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom," Caspian said looking down at his injured uncle.

Caspian looked up and walked back to the rest. "Treachery!" One of the lords yelled after he had helped Miraz up. Peter, Caspian, Edmund and Elizabeth spun around, Miraz was lying on the floor, dead with one of Susan's arrows in his back. Elizabeth spun around, she saw Susan looking shocked, and Elizabeth knew straight away that Susan didn't shoot that arrow. "Peter!" Caspian yelled. Peter looked and saw two Telmarines rushing at him with their swords.

Elizabeth pulled her own sword out at the same time as Peter, they rushed forward and began to fight the two Telmarines, Peter had finished his, but waited for Elizabeth, she swung at his knees, pulled back as he jumped, and swung at his side it clashed his side and he cried out, she closed her eyes and swung again, finishing him off. "Elizabeth?" Peter asked. "I'm fine!" Elizabeth cried pushing past him. "Go!" Peter yelled to Caspian. Caspian jumped onto a horse and galloped of into the How.

* * *

**The big battle is gunna start! OOOHH! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Short and quick update tonight. Super tired :( back to college yesterday, had to rush for cadets last night. FINALLY GOT TIME TO UPDATE!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Peter, I'm going to help Lucy, I won't be any help! I can't kill people," Elizabeth said turning to walk away, Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "No stay!" "Peter, I can't! You saw what just happened. I-I can't kill with ease," "Okay, go! Stay safe! Please, just stay safe." Peter begged before he let her go.

Elizabeth sheathed her sword and sprinted to find a horse. She found a spare one around the side of the How, jumped onto it and cantered into the woods, the forest was whipping past her as she rode on and on as she got deeper the forest looked less scary, in the distance she could see Lucy sitting on the floor talking to an overgrown Lion. Her horse reared up and knocked her off.

She landed with a thump, she screamed as she felt something pierce her lower thigh. She gripped her leg and looked down. Her eyes widened as she saw a black arrow sticking out of her thigh. Her blood began seeping into her deep blue skirt, staining it. "Vermin." Someone spat. She looked up and saw a Telmarine soldier, "Owwwwww, what do you want?" Elizabeth asked.

"You are Vermin. You invade Narnia filled the young prince's mind with nonsense and it killed our king so I'm going to kill YOU!" the Telmarine yelled, he raised the bow and loaded an arrow. "Son of Earth. Don't kill." the Telmarine raised the bow up sharply and aimed at the large Lion standing behind the Telmarine. "Elizabeth!" Lucy whispered, she spotted the arrow in Elizabeth's leg and gasped.

"Why not? She killed the king!" "No Son of Earth one of your own killed Miraz, He was a traitor. Now Son of Earth, lower the weapon." "No." the Telmarine said dangerously, he aimed back at Elizabeth. Suddenly Lucy gestured for Elizabeth to cover her ears and she did the same. The Lion roared loudly causing the Telmarine to drop the bow and sprint away. The Lion smiled and Lucy dropped to her knees beside Elizabeth.

"Oh no! Aslan! What are we to do!?" Lucy cried looking at the arrow. "Daughter of Eve move back away from her." The Lion moving closer, Elizabeth braced her leg. "No don't brace," the Lion said softly. She relaxed her leg and waited. All of a sudden the arrow smoothly slid out of her leg. She felt the pain of a splinter being pulled out. "Ohh!" Elizabeth gasped. It gushed blood. Elizabeth put pressure on the wound as Lucy rushed forwards and got out her cordial. She poured one drop on Elizabeth's leg and the wound healed.

"Come. We must help Peter." The Lion said calmly. "Climb up onto my back, Daughters of Eve." Elizabeth got on first with Lucy holding onto her waist. The Lion (Who was Aslan), Lucy and Elizabeth made their way to the Bridge in Beruna. Suddenly there were cries of men running towards the bridge, Aslan nodded to Lucy and she walked calmly onto the bridge, stopped and pulled out her dagger.

The Telmarines stopped for a second and started running towards her again. This time Aslan went and stood by her, while Elizabeth leaned again some discarded wood. Aslan roared loudly, causing the causing a massive wave, roll up and kill most of the Telmarines left over. Soon the Narnians had a system going, escorting the Telmarine over and taking their weapons.

Aslan disappeared into the woods. Peter, Caspian, Susan and Edmund made their way over and immediately Peter enveloped Elizabeth in a hug, He pushed her to arm length and looked her over, he spotted the blood on her skirt.

"What happened to your leg?" "A Telmarine," "What?" "A Telmarine shot me and Aslan scared him away before he could do any more harm." "Oh," Peter said as Aslan walked out of the woods. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Caspian went down on one knee. "Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia" Aslan said, Peter, Edmund and Susan rose gracefully. "All of you." Aslan said, he looked down at Caspian who was still kneeling,

"I do not think I am ready." Caspian said, not looking up at Aslan, "It is for that very reason I know you are." Aslan replied. Caspian rose up and level next to Peter and Edmund. Elizabeth smiled. Aslan turned his great head to Peter, "Peter, I hear you have given Elizabeth the title of Lady. Is that true?" Aslan asked, "Yes, it seemed right, she has the qualities for a Lady." Peter replied,

"Of course it is right, Elizabeth, you are now and will be known as Lady Elizabeth of Narnia." Aslan said. Suddenly bagpipes was heard, Peter and Caspian parted and four mice carrying a little stretcher, with Reepicheep on it and one mouse at the back playing bagpipes, Lucy gasped and ran forward as the mice lowered the stretcher. She pulled out her cordial and poured a drop into Reepicheep's mouth.

He slowly started breathing again and opened his eyes, "Oh thank you, your majesty." Reepicheep breathed, getting up slowly "Oh hail Aslan, it is a great honor to be-" Reepicheep said bowing, and he was surprised when he lost his balance and nearly fell, "Oh! I am completely out of continence! I plague your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion," Reepicheep said when he spun around and noticed his tail has been hacked off during the battle.

"Uh perhaps, a drop more?" Reepicheep asked Lucy, She looked at the cordial and back at her dear friend Reepicheep "I don' think it does that." "You can have a go." The way Reepicheep said those words made Patience smile. "It becomes you well small one," Aslan said directly to Reepicheep. "All the same Great King, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honour and glory of a mouse." Reepicheep said pulling out his sword and lifting it too Aslan.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honour." Aslan said, "Well it's not just the honour! It's also great for uh, balance, and climbing and uh, grabbing things!" Reepicheep defend himself. "If you please, your majesty, we will not bear the honour denied to our chief," one of the mice said pulling out his tiny sword and holding its tail, the other mice followed its example. "Not for the sake of your dignity but for the love of your people." While Aslan said those words, a tail spurted out of Reepicheep's 's butt.

The mice gasped causing Reepicheep to spin around and notice the tail there. "Oh ho! Look! Thank you! Thank you my league! I will treasure it always from this day forward this tail is a reminder of my huge humilitance." Reepicheep said sheathing his sword. Everyone laughed, "Hahaha now. Where is this Dear Little Friend you've told me so much about?" Aslan asked.

Everyone looked around to Trumpkin, who was in charge of escorting Telmarines across the river and taking the weapons off them. Trumpkin gave charge to a nearby Faun and walked over, he knelt down and placed his sword in front of him. Aslan looked at him, sat down and gave an almighty roar. Trumpkin jumped and once Aslan stopped roaring Lucy said to Trumpkin "Do you see him now?" Trumpkin nodded at once.

* * *

**I will update soon :D**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the final chapter in this book :( I may revisit this and make the story longer and more detailed but I have no inspiration for it at the moment**

* * *

Chapter 9

A parade was formed with the remaining Narnian army, "Narnia!" The Telmarines in the village yelled as the troops marched through the village on way to the castle with Aslan, Caspian, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Elizabeth at the front, Elizabeth would have walked along with the Doctor Cornelius and Trumpkin but Peter had lifted her up onto a horse because of he believed she was that important to the war.

Everyone was smiling, waving and throwing confetti up into the air to celebrate the newly crowned king. They spent a weekend in the Telmarine castle, before Aslan called them all up for a sort of rally. Elizabeth had met some of the Telmarines, and were wary of them at first but they were not like the man in the woods.

The Pevensies and Elizabeth were standing at the right with Aslan, Glenstorm, Trumpkin, Doctor Cornelius and the Bulgy Bear at the right, Caspian was standing in the centre, talking,

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to Man. Any Telmarines who wish to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for anyone who wishes, Aslan will return you to the home of our fore-fathers," Caspian said to the Telmarines and Narnians gathered before him, "It's been generations since we left Telmar." a Telmarine yelled out,

"Your ancestors were sea-faring briggins, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our kings and queens" Aslan said in reply, looking at the Pevensies. "It is too the Island that I can return you, it is a good place for anyone who wishes for a new start." Aslan said looking around at the Telmarines,

"I will go." Someone said, Caspian saw that it was his uncles general. "What?!" Cries from the Telmarines, "I will accept the offer." He repeated more loudly. "So will we." a female voice said, it was Miraz's wife, her father and her son in her arms. Aslan nodded and they all walked up next to Aslan, he breathed on them and turned his head to the tree, where Elizabeth was standing by.

She turned and hurt her leg when the tree started to twist. Peter rushed to her side and helped her away back to the Pevensies. He kept his arm around her for support. His hand resting on her hip made her more aware of herself; his arm around her back comforted her. The tree twisted to show a doorway "Because you have spoken first your future in that world will be good." Aslan said just before they walked through the doorway and disappeared, there was loud murmuring and gasps.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?!" a Telmarine shouted. "Sire, if my example can be any service I will take eleven mice through with no delay," Reepicheep said, Aslan looked at Reepicheep then at Peter and Susan, "We'll go." Peter said letting go of Elizabeth and stepping forward. "We will?" Edmund asked. "C'mon times up. After all we're not really needed here," Peter said walking to Caspian and giving him his prized sword.

"I will look after it until you return." "I'm afraid, that's just it, we're not coming back." Caspian looked at her with so much sadness in his eyes, "We're not?" Lucy asked, looking as if she is going to cry. "You two are at least, I think he means you two." Peter said turning to look at Aslan. "But why? Did they do something wrong?" Lucy asked

"Quite the opposite dear one-but all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learnt what they can from this world and no it's time for them to live in their world," Aslan said, making his words seem comforting. "It's alright Lu, it's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day. You'll see too," Peter said to Lucy. Peter, Edmund and Lucy walked over to say good bye to Glenstorm, the Bulgy bear, Trumpkin and the Doctor Cornelius, Elizabeth hobbled over to Aslan "Sir, will I be returning?" "Of course Daughter of Eve, Narnia will need you again,"

"But when? Sir." "When the time is right, Now," Aslan knelt down and breathed on her injured leg, she felt all pain disappear from her body. Susan went to Caspian "I'm glad I came back," Susan said smiling up to Caspian. "I wish we had more time to together." Caspian said, Susan thought for a second and smiled again,

"It would never have worked anyway." "Why not?" Caspian asked, "I am thirteen hundred years older than you." Susan stated softly, She smiled one more time and turned away, she walked a few steps before stopping and turning back, planting a soft kiss on Caspian's lips. She looked up to him. "I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand" Lucy whispered to Peter,

"I'm old enough but not sure if I want to understand" Edmund said. Peter, Lucy and Elizabeth laughed at him. Elizabeth said nothing but rested her hand on Peter's arm. Susan took her place, in between Lucy and Peter, Edmund led the way with Peter following him, then Susan, while Lucy held onto Elizabeth and walked through last, Elizabeth looked back one last time, for her last glance of Narnia, before England appeared.

The train stopped and opened its doors while people were filing in and out of its open doors, "Aren't you coming Phyllis?" A geeky boy asked. The Pevensies and Elizabeth looked around at each other then made a scramble to gather cases, tuck boxes, a hat (Lucy) and a book (Elizabeth) before running into the train, "Do you think there's a way back?" Edmund asked everyone looked at him with concern, he was rooting in his bag, he looked up and said "I've left my new torch in Narnia!" Everyone smiled and laughed along with him.

"C'mon let's go sit down, we've got four hours of nothing." Peter said leading the way to a six-seat around a table. Peter sat down first, Susan sat opposite him, Edmund next to her, Lucy next to Peter and Elizabeth next to her. Soon there was gabble being talked "Elizabeth? What did Aslan say to you?" Lucy asked suddenly breaking through the chatter, causing silence among the table, "He said I'm coming back, Narnia still needs me, apparently." "That's good then, isn't Narnia good?" "Yeah I love Narnia," Elizabeth answered, she leant back and looked out of the window.

* * *

**What'd you all think then? Bad? Good? **

**GOODBYE FOR NOW! :D**


End file.
